This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The imaging core facility is composed of a two-photon laser-scanning microscope, a laser-scanning confocal microscope and a standard upright microscope electrophysiology rig with an attached high-speed cooled CCD camera. This facility is available to provide an important resource for investigators in this proposal as well as a few selected investigators inside the Center who collaborate in developing new research proposals. Jeffrey C. Magee, Ph.D., directs the module and oversees the module Research Associate. The module Research Associate maintains and coordinates the use of the facility including the actual data acquisition with the TPLSM. Because the TPLSM allows synaptic functioning to be observed at the single spine level where it is most critical, its addition to the facilities at LSU has considerably extended the capabilities for acquiring cutting-edge data of all researchers involved.